Bred from Pain
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: She sought sensation, a pleasure bred from pain. Only he could give her what she needed.


**Warning: this oneshot contains sexual situations and dark themes. For those of you who are against the idea of a 'darker side' to Kagome, be forewarned. **

**Squicks galore!! This will include: blood-play, male dominance, bondage, _very mild _anal, and tentacles in inappropriate places. If any of these things disturb you, just maneuver your mouse to the top, left-hand side of the screen and click that nifty little 'back' arrow.**

**To all of you who are unsure… give it a chance. You may discover a kinkier side of yourself that you never knew you had… ;)**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Bred from Pain**_

Kagome couldn't quite remember when it had started happening, only that the change was gradual, and that it had grown worse with every passing year.

Some time ago, when fate – or was it happenstance – decided to pull her through a rift in time and carry her some five-hundred odd years into the past, she had been a sweet girl. She had liked the same things that most girls her age liked: boys, gossiping, the usual…

But that was then, and this was now, and _this _was entirely different. It had started as mere insecurity, those same self-conscious thoughts that flitted through the mind of every teenager with a troubled love life.

As time went by, it had changed from insecurity to self-doubt, and from self-doubt into anxiety. Anxiety melted away to leave behind something bitter, something much more dark and treacherous. Jealousy and anger were powerful emotions, and would often drive even the purest of hearts into filthy, shadowed crevices; backing them into corners and caging them there.

She could have fought it more, she supposed, could have strained to remove herself from that gloomy nook. Yet… her heart had grown accustomed, almost comfortable, to being shrouded in shadow.

She was strong, certainly. How many young women could claim to live day-to-day the way she did? Fighting monsters so terrifying that they made the creatures from horror movies seem _banal_?

But still… she was only human, and there was only so much a human could take before they began that steady descent into darkness. Constantly living in the shadow of a woman who – by all laws of nature – should be dead and decomposing in the ground… it did things to a person.

She wasn't Kikyo. Inuyasha had reminded her of that often enough. Of course she wasn't Kikyo… she was Kagome. She would never live up to the standards of the other miko. And… at the same time, she knew that Kikyo wouldn't have been able to live her life, had she tried. They were from two very different worlds… but the only thing that mattered was that she was here, in _Kikyo's _world, and so long as she remained, she would never be good enough.

And if that hadn't been sufficient, the insults had certainly helped her along. The hanyou's careless barbs about her shortcomings in comparison to Kikyo's greatness… his claims that she was no more to him that a tool. They hurt… more that he would ever understand.

That had been the beginning of her descent. After that, it had taken years of watching him turn his back on her; years of knowing that when he looked at her, he didn't see _her_. Every time the smell of graveyard soil drifted by on the breeze, Kagome would cease to exist.

Stuff like that changed a person.

Of course the ire and jealousy had waned as well, leaving a disturbing hollowness in their place.

She managed to mask it well enough, she knew. She was a surprisingly good little actress in that regard. And, despite popular belief, Kagome wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. There was quite the impressive stain on her little, white heart; one that only continued to grow with every passing day.

Of course she didn't take much note of it. The emptiness inside of her made it hard to feel anything. Perhaps that was why she had begun to enjoy it… _pain_, that is.

Ah yes… pain: her odd little companion. The hollow sensation made her feel alarmingly distant, almost like she was watching everything from another plane of existence. During those eventless days where they would do nothing but walk, eat and sleep, Kagome felt almost robotic; the motions dull and boring.

No… she lived for confrontation, longed for the days where slavering, power-mad demons would descend upon them, demanding her shards of the Shikon no Tama. Yet, it wasn't the _fight _that she was interested in, per se.

It was the specific moments when these various demons would lash out at her, knocking her backward or raking her flesh with dangerously curved claws and fangs. Yes, those few, scant moments when the pain would burst behind her eyes, making flashes of vibrant color light up the dreary, grey canvas of her existence.

In those short little moments… she _felt_. The agony chased away the emptiness within her, reminding her that she was indeed alive. She lived for those moments.

But days like that were few and far between, and as time went by and they collected more and more of the jewel shards, the encounters became even less frequent. Soon, it became difficult to bear, and she almost itched at the thought of enduring so long a time without feeling that wondrous pain.

Self inflicted pain didn't work the same way. There was no thrill to it, no satisfaction in knowing when the pain would come, and how it would happen. She had tried a few times, but quickly grew bored of it. It just wasn't the same.

And then the gods granted her mercy. She found it funny, actually, that their mercy was not really mercy at all, and that they had only heeded her calls when she asked for pain. Where had they been when she begged for guidance or patience? For luck or love? Who knew…The only thing that she cared about now was that they had answered her at all.

She hissed as a firm hand tugged mercilessly at her hair, shaking her violently from her reminiscing. The throb that pulled at her scalp was magnificent, and she couldn't help the wanton moan that burst from her lips.

"My, my, miko, the depth of your sickness never ceases to amaze me. Still I find myself astounded at just how much of a twisted little masochist you are."

His voice was hot against her throat, followed by the sharp sting of his teeth as they nipped at her ear.

She shuddered, completely lax in his grasp and giving him free reign to act upon his every deranged whim. The pain that he could bring her was indescribable.

A wisp of his thick, ebony hair curved over her shoulder as he pressed into her back, crushing her against his chest within the painful constriction of his arm. Kagome jerked in response to the harsh treatment, sparks of red alighting behind her eyes as she was flooded with _sensation_. She could feel the hard length of him pressed into her spine, hot and imposing even through the layers of luxurious material that clothed him.

"Mmmm, wanton tonight, aren't you?"

Their meetings had begun roughly half a year ago, a result of both his curiosity and her desire to be harmed. While it had been an entirely unexpected development, it was one that Kagome had welcomed with vigor.

After a dangerous encounter between them, his keen eyes had easily picked up on the distinct change in her, and afterward, when she had been alone and away from the rest of her group, he had confronted her… discovering her secret and suggesting a pact of sorts.

Kagome's mother had always taught her to never make a deal with the devil… but at the time, she had been willing to sell her soul for even a sliver of what he could offer. She had agreed to his… deal, more than eager to trade her services for his.

"Where is your mind wandering off to now, little Kagome?" he murmured curiously as he drew a claw along the line of her jawbone, fervently lapping at the blood that flowed freely from the gash.

"_This one _does not like to be ignored." His reprimand was followed by a sharp jerk of her hair, still twisted tightly about the fingers of his hand.

She shook her head – as much as she could with her limited range of movement – groaning impatiently as he traced patterns along the skin of her chest. Pain lanced from her sternum to her brain as the tips of his claws pierced flesh, making bright red blood bead against the pale skin between her breasts.

She could feel the heat of his gaze as he stared over her shoulder, watching as he smeared life's-fluid down her taut stomach, gooseflesh breaking out across her body as she shivered in anticipation. There were no words to describe the wondrous pleasure his cruel ministrations brought forth, the twisted feeling so distorted and warped that it couldn't possibly be called pleasant.

No… it was wretched and horrid and so utterly terrifying… but it was exactly what she'd been looking for. To fill the hollow husk that was her being with something… _anything _that helped her to remember herself; stay connected with this plane of existence, lest she fade away to nothing and drift off on the wind.

Of course, their meetings had not always been this thrilling. At first the pair of them had been skeptical, wary of one another… but as time passed, and they grew accustomed, it became entirely about _feeling_. There were no rules or boundaries, no barriers to hold them back from gaining what they both truly desired.

At first, sex had held no place in their deal… but soon it hadn't been enough. Both of them had craved more. His twisted desire to bring her harm and her equally sick longing to feel pain had lead them into new territory.

Now, it was the pinnacle of each rendezvous, something that became sought after, by the both of them. It was so much _more _than they had ever expected it to be, the results so immensely gratifying that they could scarcely comprehend how such an outcome was possible.

His firm hand gripped her left breast roughly, and she gasped at the pain/sensation of it. A mewl of appreciative pleasure poured from her lips, still swollen from his earlier attentions to them.

It was certainly a good thing that she'd grown more adapt at using her miko abilities, or the injuries she sustained during these little trysts would have easily given them away. While it was certainly latent, her healing skill was rather impressive, surpassing even that of Kikyo's. Thanks to that convenient little quirk, she could heal most of her own injuries within an hour, depending on their severity.

She spun around at an alarming rate, her naked back slamming against the trunk of a conveniently placed tree. He approached her like a predator, his eyes settling heavily on her flushed face before wandering slowly to her throat.

The miko breathed deeply, smelling his distinct aroma as he neared. He was such a mysterious creature, and she could never quite know what perverse machinations were flitting through his head at that moment. It made her nerve endings flicker with anticipation.

He grinned, licking his lips as he traced the darkening bruises on her neck. "Seems I was a bit too rough with you."

She shook her head, unable to voice her disagreement but needing him to know that _everything_ he did to her felt exquisite.

He tilted her chin upward, bending so that his lips could ghost over hers. "You're a sick woman, Kagome."

She trembled, her eyes drifting shut as she whimpered, "I know…"

He chuckled against her mouth as his teeth nibbled her plump, lower lip. "So beautifully, magnificently _twisted_… I couldn't have molded a finer specimen with my own two hands."

His head lowered to her breasts, bare and trembling in the chilled night air. Her taut, dusky peaks screamed for his attention, to be branded by the sharp edges of his teeth. Flicking his tongue over one stiff tip, he chuckled deeply and captured the sensitive bit of flesh in his mouth, suckling it ruthlessly before giving it a callous pinch.

She bucked against him, unable to help herself as she slid her fingers into the thick mass of his hair.

He pulled away with a rough jerk, gripping her wrists and sliding them from his silken tresses. He scowled at her, his brows furrowing as a look of reproach twisted his features. "You should know better, pet. _That_ was not part of our agreement."

She whimpered, longing to touch the smooth textures that made up his glorious form, but knowing that she could not deny him anything. That was the deal, after all.

"It seems I need to remind you of your station," he purred, the skin of his back parting as fleshy extensions burst forth. Two writhing, serpentine appendages pulled her wrists above her head, pinning them against the rough bark of the tree. Another wrapped about her waist and the trunk of the sturdy oak, rendering her immobile.

"Good," he hummed as he appraised his work, looking down at the shivering form of his miko pet. "Now, little one, do you recall who is in charge?"

She nodded vigorously, gasping as the rough texture of the bark bit into her flesh. "N-Naraku…"

He sighed, a lengthy exhalation accompanied by a satisfied grin. "My name sounds so sweet on your lips," he rumbled, brushing a stray lock of her midnight hair from her eyes.

Returning to his previous ministrations, he lowered his face to her breasts, nipping lightly at the previously abused one before switching to its twin. He opened his jaw wide, taking in as much of the fleshy mound as was possible before biting down with fervent enthusiasm.

She cried out that time, the glorious sound making the delicious flavor of her blood all the more appealing as it pooled on his tongue. He sucked once, drawing forth another gush of the hot liquid before pulling back to admire his work.

Against the reddened skin of her breast, a bloody imprint of his teeth curved around her puckered areola, still seeping crimson.

Kagome groaned, her mind reeling as she was filled completely with the overwhelming sensations of agony and pleasure. She glanced down at her savior as he lapped at her breast, worshipping her bloodied body with strong sweeps of his tongue.

He was her angel of darkness, for only he understood her perverse need for pain. He was a _god_ of sadism, and she his slave, gladly accepting any punishment he might deal her and rejoicing.

Her blissful moan drew his gaze to her face yet again, and he slid up her receptive body to his full height, tipping his head downward so that he could look her in the eye. "Treacherous wench. What would your _dear_ _friends _think if they could see you now, whimpering and panting for me in such a shameless manner?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, her eyes widening at his implication.

He snickered upon sensing her fear, reassuring her, "Worry not, miko. Helping you indulge in your newfound… _kink_… is far too much fun for me to give up these meetings so soon."

She relaxed again, her unease dissipating. Truly, she didn't care much what happened to her… but she still worried over the wellbeing of her friends. Originally, that had been her only concern in regards to their deal. She had feared that Naraku would use the information of their agreement to hurt her companions. The knowledge of such a betrayal would cut them deeply.

While she was not truly doing anything to jeopardize them or their mission, she was still a traitor for fraternizing with the enemy. That was enough to create a rift that could not be repaired between them, should they discover the truth.

However, shortly after she'd accepted his offer, she'd learned that he had no intention of telling anyone. While she knew he would have gained pleasure from hurting Inuyasha and the others, it seemed as though he gained _more _by tainting her. Marring her light with his touch had always been a fantasy of his, he'd told her as much on the first of their many meetings.

And, after she had been hollowed out by the inu-hanyou's tactless insults and blatant disregard for her feelings, she'd taken up the habit of going on long walks… so none of them questioned as to why she left from time to time. None of them suspected a thing, and as long as she could help it they would remain ignorant of these meetings.

A thorough bath afterward was all she needed to wipe away any traces of his scent, and her miko ability took care of the rest. By the time she returned to their camp, the last of her injuries would have healed.

She smiled dreamily, allowing herself to forget about the stresses of shard hunting and simply lose herself in the _feeling _being inflicted upon her by this demonic being before her. It was at times like this that she felt truly human again.

He nipped the underside of her breast harshly, drawing a deep, throaty moan from her. When he repeated the motion, she rasped, "Uhn… gods. _More_…"

The tentacles binding her wrists fell away, the one trapping her against the tree curling in and drawing her to the ground. It pulled her forward, her knees burning as rocks skinned them raw.

Naraku gripped her jaw painfully, lifting her head so that he could leer down at her flushed face. "Such a filthy mouth you have, miko. I can think of a much more _promising_ use for it."

She could only watch as he stepped back and slowly began to divest himself of clothing, the sleek, decorative layers of his ensemble pooling at his feet, one by one. Naraku was an attractive male, the man whose face he'd chosen to steal every bit as noble as his garments suggested.

It had been a difficult thing to admit to, at first, though she had been unable to deny her attraction toward him. Especially once he had become sexual in his punishments.

Naraku's body was lean and powerfully built, his pale skin a striking contrast to his ebony hair and dark eyes. He stepped elegantly out of the pool of material at his feet, stopping only when he was mere inches from her.

He gripped his erection with one hand, gesturing with the other for her to come forward. "Let us see if we can put that dirty little tongue of yours to good use."

She watched, practically hypnotized, as he drew his hand slowly up the length of his shaft, the small spot of moisture on the tip beading until it trailed slowly down the head.

His tentacles wound about her upper thighs, keeping her in place as she reached forward to grasp him. Long fingers fell away, giving her complete access to his manhood.

No matter how many times she touched him, it always shocked her to feel the searing heat of him in her palm, or the surprising smoothness of his velvety flesh. The flushed column of his penis pulsed, bobbing with readiness in her tiny hand.

She drew in a shaky breath as she leaned forward, her small, pink tongue darting past her lips to flick over the engorged head of his arousal. The flavor of him was bitter and salty all at once, his heady musk unlike anything she'd ever tasted before.

Naraku watched her with a sick sense of satisfaction. This girl, just barely a woman, was so utterly fascinating, so completely enticing in her innocence. Her uncertainty was highly entertaining… but more than that, it was _exciting_.

His balls tightened as she shyly trailed her tongue along the base of his penis. "More," he instructed sternly.

She complied with a nervous nod, taking the tip of him between her pouting lips and sucking gently. A guttural groan vibrated through his chest as he fisted a hand into her hair, tugging sharply to urge her forward.

Kagome moaned at the painful sense, pausing only fleetingly as she felt the third tentacle curl over her backside in a rather pleasant manner. Slowly, cautiously, she lowered her mouth over him, taking in as much of his inflated length as she could.

He watched her withdraw, saliva coating his shaft in glistening trails. The hot suction of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue as it traced the underside of his cock were phenomenal, and soon his hips were flexing in time with every forward stroke, a reflexive effort to push more of himself down her delightful little throat.

The writhing tentacle that had been tracing lazy patterns over her sensitized flesh drew back, curling tightly before snapping across her bare backside. Her cry of surprise was muffled by the thick head enveloped between her lips, the vibrations of her shocked yelp tearing a fierce snarl from the male before her.

She continued, the serpentine appendage now coiling over the abused flesh of her bottom in a teasing, soothing manner. It became a pattern of sorts, the extra limb coaxing her into a state of relaxation with careful, caressing strokes before lashing her without warning.

Naraku certainly enjoyed the show. The sight of the tiny priestess sucking his stiff cock was enticing enough, but watching her jerk as he whipped her was intoxicating.

Three more tentacles slid from the flesh of his back, questing eagerly to find the succulent flesh of the young woman before them.

Kagome failed to take note of the additional appendages until they were already touching her, these differing from the others in both thickness and texture. While the extensions that bound her were large and coarse, the newly implemented ones were slender and smooth, cool to the touch.

Two slithered over her tender breasts, tickling the pert globes while coiling around them, their ends moving to toy with her nipples. Wrapping around the rosy peaks, they tugged fervently, varying from pleasurable tweaks to painful, merciless wrenching.

The third meandered down the quivering muscles of her stomach to the apex of her legs, caressing the near bare flesh with incessant little flicks that had her jumping. While it was a reflexive action for her to attempt to clamp her thighs shut, the thick tentacles that bound them also held them apart, spread wide so that she could do nothing to halt Naraku's advances.

The thin appendage slipped through her folds, rubbing against the bundle of nerves hidden within. She shuddered, the hands that were braced on his thighs squeezing the firm muscle beneath them unintentionally.

Her action was reprimanded with another, especially hard snap to the rear, the sensation making heat pool at the base of her belly. The blend of sensations was almost unbearable, pleasure and pain blurring into a single, inseparable feeling that had her teetering precariously close to the edge of oblivion.

Only Naraku could make her feel this way, bring her to these heights and make her feel so utterly _alive_. He was her dark angel of mercy and torture, and no one would ever be able to understand her like he did. The dark rot in her heart could be appeased only by his soiled touch.

The thin extension that flicked amiably against her most sensitive region curled and pressed upward, past her folds and into her hot, wet channel. Redoubling her efforts on his lengthy arousal, Kagome moaned blissfully as she felt a small trail of moisture seep down her thigh.

The smell of her blood mixed with that of her arousal was his undoing, and Naraku groaned roughly, the sonorous sound echoing in the otherwise silent woods. Clutching at her head as he shuddered, the dark being thrust his pulsing member as far as it would go down her throat, hissing as he spilled his load, "Take it… take _all of me_."

Nearly retching at the sudden ejaculation, the young woman swallowed as much of his seed as she could, unable to stop the traces that slipped past her lips and poured down her chin. When he finally stopped spilling his essence, she pulled back to lap the remainder of it from his deflating flesh.

He watched, breath evening out, as she cleaned him slowly, taking care not to miss any of the viscous fluid. When she finished and pulled back, his finger slid up her chin, capturing the small amount of his essence that had managed to escape her mouth. He pressed the digit against her lips, watching with sick satisfaction as she licked it clean.

"Such a good little pet," he praised her while chuckling darkly, the sinful look in his eyes making them shine a brilliant red. She looked so desirable kneeling before him, bound and breathy and bleeding.

He repositioned her, pulling her hands behind her back with the tentacle he had used to whip her, forcing her forward until her face was resting against the ground and her rear was in the air. Her legs were still bound, unable to close as he stalked around her to get a better view of her more… _delectable assets_.

She was wet, squirming as he stared at her exposed womanhood and the thin tentacle that was still pumping into her at a leisurely pace. Lowering himself to his knees behind her, he leaned forward to inhale her scrumptious aroma and sample the honey that leaked slowly from her delicate, feminine flower.

Kagome hissed as his tongue slid up her inner thigh, coming so dangerously close to the source of her frustration that she actually wiggled to get nearer to him. He snickered and gave her a cruel slap on the ass, the still sensitive skin stinging as his thick palm came in contact with it.

Squeezing the reddened flesh with his palm once more, Naraku leaned over his writhing prisoner and took hold of her thick breasts, weighing them appreciatively before pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

The tentacles that had previously been tending to her twin mounds slithered to join their other, slipping through the sopping flesh at the apex of her thighs. One mimicked the first and pressed into the scorching heat of her passage while the other focused its attentions to her clit, circling the swollen bud before flicking it rapidly with its tip.

Kagome bucked as she felt his claws sink into the meat of her breasts, eliciting a thrilling shriek of enjoyment as Naraku played the strings of her body like a master violinist, drawing the most phenomenal reactions from her.

One of the slender tentacles that had been pumping vigorously into her wetness slipped out, sliding up between the cheeks of her backside to press against the puckered hole there. Slowly but firmly, it wiggled its way into the tight ring of muscle, the natural lubrication aiding it in its endeavor. It wriggled and throbbed, stimulating the nerve endings there and making her whimper in helpless pleasure.

Naraku ceased toying with her tender nipples, leaning back to watch his extensions wreak havoc upon her sensitive flesh. She was moaning and rocking and _dripping _with her desire for him, the sick pleasure she gained from his torments the most fulfilling and arousing thing he'd ever witnessed. His length was again fully erect, straining and bobbing as he took in the sight of her. She was magnificent.

He extended an arm outward, a single, tapered finger curving to press its claw against her back. Parting like butter, her skin gave way as he slid the appendage dexterously along her spine, his motions quick and practiced. She gasped and jumped beneath him, her skin prickling as gooseflesh erupted over her back. Her tiny hands, tied and resting against her tailbone, fisted and twitched. Her rear pressed back to grind against his erection.

Naraku smirked as he finished, gazing proudly at the bloody kanji of his name against her pale skin. Crimson fluid dribbled in all directions, some pooling at the crease of her spine before rushing downward to mingle with the midnight strands of her hair. Others simply dripped from her sides, creating a beautiful work of macabre art.

He collected a large quantity of blood by smearing his palm over her form, removing all of the thinner tentacles from her eager body and leaving her aching for more. Her slick entrance was pulsing, trying desperately to relieve the twinge he had created there.

Purring in delight, he pressed his blood soaked hand against her mound, cupping her intimately while staining her alabaster skin a deep red. When he pulled back and caught sight of the result, a groan ripped through his chest. It was far too much to bear… he needed to be inside of her.

Curling his strong form over her trembling, frail one, Naraku pressed the tip of his arousal against her entrance, flexing his hips to tease her clit with his head. His hands squeezed her bloody and bruised chest as his tongue trailed up her neck, teeth latching onto her earlobe with a fierce, animalistic hunger.

"Do you want this?" he asked smugly while tilting his hips again, prodding her with taunting little thrusts.

Gasping, nearly unconscious from the experience, Kagome nodded weakly, her cheek pressed into the slightly damp soil as she gazed into the crimson eyes of her enemy turned savior.

He tittered wickedly, his lips dipping to the curve of her jaw as he whispered, "Ah, ah, ah, my dear. I need to hear it."

"Yes," she mumbled almost incomprehensibly, irritation coloring her voice.

"Yes?" he prompted, taking the time to slip his cock between her ass cheeks and grind against her.

"I need you, please."

Naraku hummed to himself, tracing a pattern over her shoulder with his tongue before biting down lightly. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it left an imprint and would certainly bruise. "It's a start," he supposed, "though those aren't the words I want to hear."

Desperation seeping in, Kagome mewled and bucked her hips as hard as she could, bumping against his crotch and wiggling her ass in an effort to halt his cruel neglect.

Laughing outright at the panic he sensed in her, Naraku gave her a smart spanking and pushed his length through her folds again. Pressing his weight against her torn back, he gave a rumbling moan and hissed, "Kagome…"

Snapping like a piece of tightly pulled twine, the young, raven-haired woman thrashed and wailed, crying out, "Please, _fuck_ _me_!!"

Ruby eyes flared and narrowed, a pleased grin curling his firm lips. Righting himself and gripping her hips, he aligned himself with her slick sheath and surged forward, groaning loudly as her heat enveloped him.

No amount of preparation or natural lubrication could ease the pain of his entrance, his girth nearly too large for her tiny body. Yet, every time he forced his way into her, Kagome could only describe the feeling as _perfect_. This was agony and bliss combined in all senses; the thickness of him filling her to the point of pain, while the friction of his motions made pleasure tingle across every nerve ending in her body.

"_Ah_, ahhhhhhh!! M-more… deeper!" she begged, needing to feel him to the fullest extent.

Naraku gladly complied, ramming himself into her hot little box as deeply as he could go; the engorged head of his erection pressing firmly against her cervix. She cried out in euphoric abandon, arching into him as he filled her to the point of bursting. He was amazed that she did not tear at his intrusion, her snug pussy tighter than anything he'd ever felt.

Pulling out nearly to the tip, he surged forward again, his balls tightening as her hot channel clenched around him like a vice. His claws were penetrating the flesh of her upper thighs, and he sunk them deeper, mimicking his next forward thrust.

She wailed loudly, the salt of her tears reaching his sensitive nose just as it was bombarded with a fresh wave of her heady blood. Again and again he filled her with the solid length of his cock, riding her roughly and moaning as her silken depths stroked him.

He held nothing back, his forceful thrusts lifting her knees from the ground and jarring her so wildly that her breasts bounced with every forward rock. Soon he was crying out in pleasure, his deep, sensuous voice nearly drowning out her shrill cries and feminine moans.

"S-so good," she mumbled; her brain a jumbled mess as he fucked her brutally, his claws turning the meat of her hips to bloody strips. There was so much pain and so much pleasure, so much _sensation_ that it was unbelievable and frightening.

Naraku growled possessively and curled an arm across her ribs, his thickly muscled chest pressing to her back as he hissed, "_Yessss_, tell me how much you _love_ it. Tell me that you _adore_ what I can do to you."

"I do," she panted, moving beneath him in rhythmic harmony as he pounded into her pliant flesh like some rabid beast, "It's incredible… _exquisite_…what you can do to me."

A deep grunt worked its way up his throat, a red film hazing over his eyes as he rumbled, "Remember… remember that it is this Naraku and he alone who can give you what you need. Remember this and _worship me_."

The weight of his balls as they thumped against her clit and the heavy words breathed into her ear were all it took to hurl her over the edge of bliss, rocking her with the intensity of her orgasm.

Her scream of completion vibrated through her body and against his flesh as she clamped down on his rigid cock, milking him for all she was worth. The sporadic clenching and trembling of her wet channel were always his undoing, and the red-eyed, demonic being that hovered above her shuddered as his own climax claimed him.

Shouting out in victorious satisfaction as he shot his seed deep into her twitching body, Naraku tensed, his arm crushing her against him as he emptied his load into her. She whimpered beneath him, his name slipping from her swollen lips as she all but collapsed into a heap of lax flesh and shuddering limbs.

He remained snugly inside of her as his breathing slowed to a normal pace, the smell of sex, sweat and blood permeating the air around them. He could feel their mingling juices slipping down her legs from where they were still connected.

Entirely satisfied with their meeting but slightly disappointed that they would have to part, Naraku took the time to silently contemplate his newest toy. Already her holy abilities were beginning to heal the older wounds, sealing them up before his very eyes. Though he would have loved to label her flesh with his own personal branding, he was also thrilled that upon their next reunion he would have an unmarred canvas of flesh to work on once again.

The priestess shifted beneath him, collecting herself as he slipped out and released her from the constriction of his tentacles. She rose, her limbs shaky as she steadied herself against the nearest tree.

Kagome could feel him staring at her, his gaze heavy and seemingly weighing her down as she slowly gathered her wits. While she chose not to look back, she could feel the heat and intensity of his stare, as though he were stripping away her very flesh and bone and leaving her soul bare and exposed.

She found her clothing, mostly scattered across the ground while the odd piece hung from a random branch or bush. Gathering all of the articles, as well as the bag she always brought with her for these escapades, she stood silently and gazed expectantly in his direction.

Grinning lopsidedly, he pointed a long finger in the direction of the spring they were near, this little ritual a familiar one to him.

She nodded; her face a mask of blank indifference as she made to move past him. Stopping when they were side by side, the young woman uttered softly, "When will we meet next?"

He chuckled, pulling a hand through his hair as he tilted his head to regard her. She was all business when it came to their little get-togethers, obviously enjoying what services he could provide her but being careful to keep herself detached… to a sense.

"Whenever it is convenient for you, _miko_," he answered, watching as she tensed at the title.

Kagome squinted angrily at him, easily able to detect the mocking tone he used to address her. She knew very well what he was insinuating. _Miko_ indeed… she was an insult to their kind, a stain upon the name of holy women everywhere.

Yet, for reasons unknown to her, she was still able to retain her power, sensing and cleansing jewel shards as well as healing and infusing her arrows with a purifying charge. With a heart so shattered, and a being so hollow, how could one such as herself still be considered 'pure'?

She had asked herself that many times and drawn a blank, and so for now she left the train of thought end and took her leave, heading in the direction Naraku had pointed her in.

He watched her go with a look of intrigue and amusement flashing in across his features, vibrant eyes never leaving her form until she disappeared into the darkness.

He turned and donned his own clothing, licking away the last remnants of her blood that stained his hands and arms. It would not be long before she came to him again, and he greatly anticipated their next rendezvous.

Originally she had come to him on only specific occasions, claiming that she did so because it was during her 'infertile' period. Now, however, she'd apparently uncovered a way to ensure that she could not conceive; a feat that he had asked about on more than one occasion.

The little miko had explained to him that it had to do with causing the body to believe itself already carrying child, and thus it would become unproductive for a time.

She had not elucidated much past that, but her knowledge of such things intrigued him. If there was one thing he coveted nearly as much as power, it was knowledge. How was it that this little slip of a woman possessed information of things he had no knowledge of? Yes, she was indeed mysterious and strange, a walking anomaly.

A grin pulled at his lips as he thought of how insistent she'd seemed about remaining without child. While he knew it was not to be, he'd often thought of her bearing him a child. To see a creature of light carrying the seed of such impurity would make his dark heart flutter… the ultimate tainting.

But… now was not the time for such things… _those_ types of fantasies would be put to rest until a _later time_.

His grin stretched, pulling his lips wide into a sinister bearing of teeth, a promise of something evil and malicious. Yes… he had plans for the young girl.

Naraku knew that Kagome had never thought of betraying her allies, nor would she ever. Despite the rot that had painted black splotches on her once white heart, she was still firm in her resolve to finish her quest. When the time came and they battled for the last time, he knew she had no intention of holding back.

They had an agreement, true, but she had made it clear that it would not interfere with the more important things in her life, mainly her duty to complete the Shikon and see it purified from existence.

He, on the other hand, had ideas of his own.

While he had cared little for her life outside of their meetings at first, his prolonged exposure to the woman had made him grow attached to her and the amusement she provided him. It seemed that he too had been changed with time. Like Onigumo to Kikyo before them, he had become obsessed with her, so wrapped up in the thought of owning her that any other option became unacceptable.

Once he had all that he desired, once the jewel was whole and in his possession and Inuyasha lay dead at his feet, he would gain everything that he desired. Naraku desired _her_.

Only she could quench the dangerous lust that filled his being. No other would survive his brutal attentions or satisfy his hunger the way she did. She was equally as sick, longing for a pain that only he could deliver.

Yes, Kagome would be his to torment for all of time.

Certainly she would hate him for killing her friends… but in time he would warp her blackening heart so badly that she would not remember them. He would wipe away everything but that aching demand for his ministrations; make it so that he was all she had left. When that happened, he, _Naraku_, would be the only thing in her world, and she would love him…

**Special thanks to Actual-Dionysius, for the wonderful feedback and suggestions!!**

**I'm probably going to hell for enjoying that… anyone care to join me? I'm rather sick in the head, and I'm certain that all of you are now well aware. However, I hope it proved an agreeable reading experience. **

**I don't know what prompted me to write this, honestly, but it may have something to do with the fact that I'm slightly masochistic. I thought it would be a different twist on the usual Naraku/Kagome oneshot. I know Kagome's rather OOC, but I figured it was something Naraku would be up for.**

**Again, sorry if I offended anyone with the content, but I did warn you at the beginning. That's why it's important to read the author's notes. **

**So… what did we think? Any questions, concerns, suggestions? Please, please, we appreciate your feedback. **


End file.
